


See You In The Afterlife

by Supdudes95



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supdudes95/pseuds/Supdudes95
Summary: Jonathan buys a new house. Everything is fine at first, but then he starts to hear mysterious sounds coming from upstairs.





	See You In The Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just a quick note; I started writing this because I've had this idea for such a long time, and really wanted to get it started. The first chapter is kind of a prologue from Evan's P.O.V. and then the next ones will be in 3. person.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

I was alive once. Of course, I had a happy life, a family that cared about me, a career within videogames, money enough to get by and of course a house where I always felt welcome. Someone could tell you about that fantastic trip I had to Africa some years ago, but why don’t I tell you about that myself? If I knew back then that I wouldn’t survive the week after coming back home, I would never have left. All of this started with me sitting outside underneath the stars in a village where they didn’t have any sort of repellent. It wouldn’t hurt to bring any from home, but again, I didn’t think it would matter.

That evening was the start of the end. At least for me. Everyone else survived that shit, but of course, I was the one who was bitten by a mosquito. That little bug just happened to be infected with Dengue fever, and stubborn as I was, I refused to go to the doctor when I got home with a high fever and severe headache. I didn’t like doctors, so why would I go when I just caught a bad case of the flu? It was nothing serious, or so I thought. After about a week with lying in bed, trying not to die with the pain behind my eyes, it suddenly got a bit better. The fever lowered and the headache wasn’t that intense. I thought I was well enough to get out of bed and make myself a nice breakfast. That was the most stupid idea I’ve had. Ever. In my entire life.

I didn’t get further than the door before I felt a sharp pain stab through my abdomen. Not even a second later, I threw up all over my floor. The only thing I could think about was that stupid breakfast I so desperately wanted. Now I had to clean up the floor, too. I didn’t want to call my mom to tell her that I needed her to clean up my own puke, and then make me breakfast. I could do that on my own. I was a grown-up in my mid-twenties. I didn’t have to rely on my mother helping me.

After about half an hour just cleaning vomit and vomiting, I finally felt well enough to walk down towards the kitchen. The pain in my stomach was still there, but seriously though, I can’t let some sickness stop me from eating. I had barely eaten anything the whole week, and some eggs would really make me feel a lot better.

Eating was another mistake. The pain was almost unbearable, and in the end, I just called my mom to ask her if she could help me up in my room so I could sleep. She was happy to help and before I knew it, I was fast asleep in my bed. What happened after that was waking up in the middle of the night trying to get air into my lungs. The panic was tearing me apart, I couldn’t see through the tears in my eyes, and the abdominal pain was killing me (literally this time). Then everything just stopped. The pain stopped, I could breathe, and I didn’t feel like I was going to die. I felt healthy and well. I didn’t think much about it until later when I walked down the stairs to watch some TV. I turned it on like normal, just sat there keeping an eye on the news when I heard my mother lock herself into the house. It sounded like she was walking up the stairs to check on me, and hadn’t noticed that I was sitting in the chair in the living room. Not very long after I heard her come back down, silently this time.

“That’s weird.” She said as she walked into the room. “He must have left the TV on.”

That really confused me. Didn’t she see me?

Before I could think more about it, she walked over to the television and turned it off. I was about to stop her, but she seemed to be in deep thought, so I just let her do as she pleased. As she walked back into the kitchen, I got up and stretched. It was weird how well I felt now, considering the panic attack I had I the middle of the night.

Sounds in the kitchen indicated that she was working on breakfast for me. I knew I told her I would love it if she would help me through this, but for the moment, she wouldn’t need to make any food for me. I wasn’t even hungry. Which was weird, since I hadn’t had a decent meal for a long time.

After not more than half an hour, she seemed to be finished. She grabbed a tray and placed a plate with food and a glass of water on it before starting to move towards the stairs to the second floor. I followed her and saw her silently sneak into my room. That was even weirder. What was she doing in my room anyway?

“Evan?” She whispered as she walked closer to my bed. “I made you some breakfast. Sorry if I woke you up, sweetie.” That’s when alarms in my head started ringing. There was someone in my bed, and it couldn’t be me. Could it? “Evan, are you okay? You seem a bit pale…”

She lost the tray. The food and water was pretty much all over my floor. I could feel the intense pressure in the room. The painful scream that followed made me back away until I hit the wall. The scene with my mother holding onto my lifeless body was making me feel sick. I wanted to get away, wanted to sink into the earth and just disappear. Of course, that didn’t happen. I was stuck watching as paramedics came running into my house, grabbing my body, running out again and leave me to my thoughts. I was a ghost, wasn’t I? The house was so silent without my mother around. I remember my father had called me, too, and told me he didn’t want to get sick, so he stayed away. That was until he came to my house together with my mom. I didn’t know what they were doing here again. I wasn’t complaining, but the fact that they didn’t have a reason to come here was a little suspicious.

My suspicions were correct, however, when they started to go through all my things, dragging them out of my house and leaving me with nothing but the building itself, and a sink. It was fun to turn the water on and off 24/7, but it did get somewhat dull after some time. I was stuck in a daily routine where I would watch people walk by the house, sit and think in a corner, and then listen to the water in the sink pouring out of the tap. I don’t know why I was even stuck here. Did I do something to deserve staying in this empty house? Was this just the thing that happened when you died?

About four months into my routine, I heard the front door open. I hurried down to watch the people who had entered my house. They didn’t seem like bad people, but I still didn’t want anyone living here together with me. To me, they were trespassing. Even the woman obviously trying to sell it wasn’t welcome. I wanted them out. They can’t just come here and expect me to let them in? I didn’t even know them! That’s when I decided I would have to scare them away. I could do that, couldn’t I?

It took less than three minutes to get them out. I slammed the entrance shut behind them, hit the wall multiple times as hard as I could, and turned on the sink. They were out of there the moment I let them leave.

This type of thing happened a couple more times before he turned up. I don’t know what was so special about him. Maybe it was his dog? Whatever it was, I let the man stay. The man with those piercing, blue eyes and short, brown hair. Oh, and of course his red pit bull, Teddy.  


End file.
